


First Fruits

by Quartz



Series: Wheel of the Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonfires, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lammas, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Pagan Festivals, Remus Lupin Lives, Yard Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz/pseuds/Quartz
Summary: Several months after the war, Molly Weasley has the idea to bring back some of the old traditions to attempt to help heal her family and give them something fun to do. The unexpected romance that grew was just a bonus.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Wheel of the Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942348
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144
Collections: Fremione Fanatics' Summer Fic Fest!





	First Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> AH! I DID IT! This is my first real attempt at a fanfic, we aren't counting middle school attempts. It was truly a labor of love. Many thanks to the Fremione Fanatics for their encouragement during the process. 
> 
> Things to note. I am a practicing Druid, so I took many of the elements of this story from my own practice. I also tried to be accurate to the area the Weasley's lived in Devon, which their traditions are different than what I do, so there was a lot of blending. Not everything is historically accurate if that's what you're into, but I did try and base as much of the ritual elements off actual historical facts and real life paganism. This is a work of derivative fiction, after all. If you're interested in my sources, you can visit www.adf.org, and look up the book Stations of the Sun: A History of the Ritual Year in Britain by Ronald Hutton, as that and the online Encyclopedia Britannica were my main sources. Yngvi-Freyr is a Anglo-Saxon/Germanic/Norse deity, and the yngvi part to the best of my knowledge is pronounced ING-VEE.
> 
> Please be kind, all mistakes are mine, and this is un-betaed, but I think Google docs and I did a good job of catching spelling and grammatical errors!
> 
> Also, I don't own these characters, I'm just playing for a bit.

“So tell me again what exactly is happening tomorrow?” Hermione asked as she flicked her wand and set the dishes to wash and dry. 

“It’s the festival of Lammas, one of the eight festivals that were celebrated during the old times,” Molly replied from the kitchen table. They had just finished up Harry’s birthday dinner, and it went very well if she did say so herself!

Hermione frowned, “Yes, but why hasn’t there been a celebration here before. I don’t recall any special holidays or anything that was truly different from Muggle holidays.”

“Well dear, frankly the old traditions have fallen out of favor. But… seeing as we’ve made it through the war mostly intact, Arthur and I thought it would be worth bringing some of them back, and give thanks for the abundance in our lives. It should be quite a bit of fun.”

Hermionie came and sat across from Molly and asked, “What’s involved in a Lammas celebration? I don’t think I’ve run across it in my readings.”

“It’s primarily a harvest festival. In old times, when the grain was ready and the first fruits were ready, there was a big celebration. There would be games and competitions, bonfires, some ritual magic, and a big feast. Bread made from the first grains would be blessed, and then pieces are placed at the 4 corners of the house for protection, while the rest is split amongst the family for good luck. Some families that have more Irish ancestry also used it as a time to honor the old Celtic god Lugh.”

“Are we not honoring Lugh?,” Hermione asked. 

Molly chuckled, “Despite the red hair, the Weasley’s and the Prewett’s didn’t keep the Celtic traditions. More Anglo-Saxon. The Woods did, and if I recall, the Lupins were from Cardiff, and they might have. Possibly the Ross’ too. Every family does things a little differently, if they do at all.”

“I see,” Hermione set her chin in her hand, absorbing this new part of wizarding culture she never knew about. She wasn’t precisely excited about the games, but the ritual magic was intriguing. 

“Did you have any more questions dear?” Hermione shook her head. “Why don’t you head to bed. I do appreciate you doing the washing up, but I’ll finish here. Besides, some things are best experienced, yes?” 

Hermione nodded her head, and stood up, and started up the stairs, and stopped on the bottom step. “Thank you for the explanation Mrs. Weasley-”

“Molly, Hermione dear. Goodness knows you’ve earned that right.” Secretly, she was hoping one day it would be Mum, one way or another, she had quite a few ideas, but best not to press that issue at the moment. Poor Hermione’s parents were lost to her far- too-excellent memory charm work. Molly could only hope that one day that ache wouldn’t sting so much for her. 

Hermione sighed, “Alright, thank you Molly. Do you need help in the morning for the preparations?” 

“Thank you for offering dear. I’m sure I’ll have the whole house involved, willing or not!”

They both chuckled lightly, and Hermione continued her trek up the creaky stairs to Ginny’s room. 

Molly stood after a moment, and set the kettle to boil for tea. Might as well enjoy a cup while making her list for tomorrow’s festivities. 

~~~~

The day dawned clear, with the potential for being warm and sunny. Molly was up with the sun, starting preparations for the feasting in the evening. Bread was starting to rise, and pie dough was chilling for later. Molly was starting on some salads when the first of the residents stumbled down the stairs. 

“Good morning Hermione, sleep well?” 

Hermione sat down at the table heavily, rested her head on her arms, and sighed. “Not really, but it wasn’t as bad as other nights.” Without a word, Molly set the kettle working, and set out a mug with cream, sugar, and a tea bag. 

“Builder’s tea this morning for you dear. Once the rest of the herd shuffles down, I’ll have some scones and fruit ready.”

Hermione made a soft little sound, but otherwise didn’t move. Molly continued on with her cooking, and slowly the rest of the house started to join Hermione at the table. Ginny sat down with a plop, and with a wave of her wand summoned her own tea mug. Harry and Ron arrived around the same time, both mildly incoherent and looked blankly at the table. 

“Alright boys, tea for you, yes? Scones and fruit on their way, and I think some sausages, yes? You’ll want a bit of energy for today, should be lots of fun! Where are the twins?” 

“Here Mum,” George announced their presence, Fred quietly leaning on him as they made their way to the table. Fred’s brush with mortality left him a little quieter, and everyone had trouble sleeping. They made it through, but there were some scars, both seen and unseen. The twins sat down, Fred next to Hermione. She looked over at him as she sipped her tea, her mouth quirked up for barely half a second, then she slumped back over the table. Molly sent over more tea and the start of breakfast. Everyone seemed very quiet and tired. Fred was leaning on his twin, causing his legs to slide over slightly towards Hermione. He ended up resting his ankle on hers, the contact startling her, but barely. The tiny smile came back.

Molly was determined to make this a good day. Her family survived! You-Know-Who was dead! They needed to find a bit of joy and begin to start living again. “Alright everyone! Eat up, then everyone outside! Today is a day for celebration! Games! Lots of food! Fred, George, maybe you have some fireworks for later stashed somewhere?” The entire table started, and looked at Molly. Fred and George recovered from their shock first and sat straight up, suddenly awake and alert. 

“Mum, really?” 

“You want fireworks?” 

“From us?” 

“Your chief mischief makers?” 

“Why not boys! We’re alive and it’s Lammas and maybe it’s time we make some mischief and enjoy life a bit. But I better not find tonight's feast tampered with!” 

“Yes Mum!” The twins saluted, a little of the twin magic shining through their previous exhaustion. They stood up, and George continued for the both of them. “We’ll be back, need to go to the shop and see what we can whip up!” They hurried off towards the front door, and were gone, a scone in hand each and both far more excited than before. 

“Make sure you’re back for lunch!” Molly mentally congratulated herself, two down, four to go. 

“Alright you, eat up everyone, then I could use a small bit of help, then you can relax until after lunch. We’ll start up the festivities then.” The remaining four sipped their tea and nibbled on their scones. Arthur appeared, and with a good morning kiss on Molly’s cheek, sat down and nabbed a scone and a bit of sausage. 

Molly sat down with her own mug of tea and got down to business. “Right, so first off, we need some wood for a bonfire and these torches set up in a large circle. We’ll need some tables set up, and I need a bit of help finishing a few things in the kitchen, then we’ll be done. Shouldn’t even take until lunch, so who’s helping with what?”

“I’ll help you in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley-”

“Molly Hermione dear, Molly.” 

“Right, sorry.” 

“Same goes for you Harry. It’s Molly and Arthur, you’re adults that fought in a war, and you’re family.” Harry nodded and also volunteered for kitchen duty.  
“Arthur, will you take Ron and Ginny to deal with the outside things? The twins are getting fireworks together, and I don’t know when Bill, Charlie, and Fleur are showing up yet. I’ll send them out if you still need help.”

“Whatever you need Mollywobbles.” He finished his scone and stood up. “Alright you two, off we go, the sooner it’s done. Tasks divided and breakfast consumed, everyone split off to their respective tasks. 

~~~

With all the breads, tarts, salads, and pie done, bonfires ready to be lit come dusk, and guests arrived, the motley crew gathered in the yard after a quick sandwich lunch for the festivities. 

“Alright everyone, gather round!” Molly’s hands waved in the air as friends and family gathered. “So, we’re borrowing a bit from the Irish for this part, but I thought it might be the bit of fun and frivolity we all need. We’re going to pair up, and have some healthy competition. The Irish during this time would have games and competitions in honor of Lugh, but we’re just taking the games bit. Arthur and I will start drawing names out to see who’s paired with who.” 

Arthur shook the bag he was holding, and reached in for the first two names, “First up, Charlie and Tonks!” Tonks ran from Remus over to Charlie and high fived him, while Remus had a hint of mischief in his smile. 

“Next… Harry and Fleur!”

Ron burst out, “Oh come on Dad, that’s not fair! They’re Triwizard champions!” Harry just shrugged. 

Arthur just smiled, “Next…. Ron and Bill!” 

“Never mind, it’s on Harry!”

Arthur kept reaching into the bag, Remus and Percy, then Ginny and George were paired up, followed by Angelina and Neville and Lee and Luna. He reached into the bag for the last time, and pulled out, “Fred and Hermione!” 

Fred walked over to Hermione and slung his arm around her shoulder. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You ready to show them all who the best are, love?”

She looked up at the tall man next to her, the scar bisecting his right eyebrow and continuing just outside his eye down his cheek to meet up with his earlobe adding yet another feature differentiating him from his ear deficient twin. She smiled with an uncharacteristic hint of mischief, “They won’t know what hit them.”

“Atta girl, Hermione!” 

With everyone partnered up, Molly announced the first contest, “First up, we’re going to play magical quoits! Each team will have to cooperatively levitate and control a ring up and over to that pin over there. The team with the best go wins!” Everyone looked down the yard, and far off in the distance, they saw a small pin with a little red flag on it. “We’ll go in the order pulled, first up, Charlie and Tonks!" 

They walked up to the line, pin far in the distance. Tonks gave Charlie a little hip bump, "You ready to get this on the pole?" She cocked her eyebrow up and smirked. Charlie looked at her a bit confused, ears turning pink at her tone. Tonks chuckled, and Remus called over, "Be gentle with him darling!" 

She called back, "Make no promises love!" and turned to Charlie. "Ready big guy?"

They pointed their wands and wordlessly levitated their pink ring down the yard. 

"That's it Charlie… so close!" Tonks leaned over and practically breathed the words out in his ear, causing Charlie to stutter and lose focus. The ring fell short of the pin by a yard. 

Remus laughed, “Not quite dear!”

Tonks walked over to Remus and tucked herself under his arm. “That’s what you think, love,” she said as she curled into his chest. He bent down to nuzzle her hair as she looked up at Charlie with a wink. 

“Dora, I thought I said be gentle with him,” he murmured.

“Oh I am, remember how I was with you?”

“Touché, love, touché.” 

Arthur started applauding, “Good show you two, good effort! Up next Harry and Fleur!”

The two stepped up to the line and pointed their wands at the white ring. “On trois, Arry, un, deux, trois!” They swished and flicked almost together, and the ring lifted and started floating down the yard. It dipped a few times, before falling just before the pin. 

“Oh bugger, I could have sworn we were right on top of it!” Harry exclaimed, “Sorry Fleur.”

“Eet is alright Arry. Zat is arder than eet looks.” They stepped back as Molly conjured another ring, this time orange. Bill and Ronald stepped up. “Bon chance, mon amour.” 

Bill turned and grabbed her around her waist, “Care to make this interesting, ma belle?” He bent down and whispered in her ear. She looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded. “It’s on then, love,” and with a firm pat to her bum, he went back to to line with Ron. 

Bill cracked his neck, “We have got to beat them, little brother.”

“Right!” 

Ron and Bill turned, pointed their wands, and after Bill counted off, their orange ring lifted off and steadily floated down the yard, as if their determination to win had translated into the ring’s flight. Almost in sync, they released their wands, and the ring dropped down, tipped the edge of the pin, but didn’t slide down. Bill cursed under his breath. 

“Oh mon amour, almost!” Fleur mockingly pouted. 

“Still better than your go, looks like I’m ahead in our little wager.”

Fleur grabbed Harry’s shoulder, “Don’t be so ‘asty, I ‘ave Ze-Boy-Oo-Lived, we will ‘ave une victoire!” She raised her fist up in excitement.

Harry laughed at her antics, “Do I want to know the wager you and Bill have going?” 

“Non, Arry, not at all. I don’t want Bill zinking I am giving you and Ginny ideas.”

Harry flushed at the comment. 

Remus and Percy made a valiant attempt, their black ring also tipping the pin but not going on. Ginny and George went for style points, having their lime green ring flip and loop down the course, landing just beyond the pin after overshooting on a loop-de-loop. Angelina and Neville’s red ring dropped six inches to the right of the pin, while Lee and Luna’s yellow ring floated lazily down the yard before floating about a foot to the left. Luna had seen a wrackspurt in the woods, to no one’s surprise. 

Fred and Hermione stepped up to the line, their purple ring sitting ready. Hermione took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Determination and tension obvious in the set of her mouth and the crease between her eyebrows. 

“Hermione love, relax! It’s just a game, just for fun. It’s not N.E.W.T.S.” Fred stepped behind her and squeezed her shoulders. He bent his head forward, mouth close enough she almost could feel his breath on her ear and asked her, “Take a breath for me and let it out.” She followed his instructions, and he felt the barest amount of tension release under his hands. “Can you do one more for me, love?” She complied, and she had to admit, she felt better. Though with his warm hands on her shoulder and the closeness of her mouth, a hint of different kind of nervousness was showing on her cheeks.

After collecting herself, she turned her head slightly towards him, “Thank you Fred,” she took another breath, “Alright, let’s give it a go.”

He stepped out from behind her and bumped her hip with his. “Wanna have some fun? I bet we could show up George and Ginny if we tried.”

She bumped his hip back with a smile. “No bet. Because we will.”

“That’s the spirit Granger!”

With a neat swish and flick, the purple ring lifted up, and theirs went higher than anyone else's. They made it swoop left and right, loop up and back, rising higher and higher, then dive down, banking down around the pin in a tight spiral. As the final move, it quickly raised up above the pin, spun in a circle, then dropped neatly on the pin. 

Hermione jumped and clapped her hands together in glee, while Fred raised his hand up yelling, “YES! Victory!”

“Well done twin-o-mine, top marks for style,” George called across the yard. 

Everyone was applauding and Fred grabbed Hermione round the waist and spun her around once. He put her down, but didn’t let go and said, “Well look at that, guess you were right not to take that bet.”

Hermione grinned, “I had confidence we’d work well together.”

His eyes softened, “Is that so?” His head dipped down a smidge. 

All of a sudden, Hermione realized Fred still had her in his arms. She flushed pink, and stepped back, “Well, of course! We’re both brilliant, I mean-” She floundered for a bit, slightly flustered, “Just that you, I mean, and I, you know, er…ah... Let’s just see what the next game is. Your mum didn't say how many we were playing." 

"Probably three, three is a magic number in some traditions. Feeling a bit warm? You're looking a little pink there." 

"Fine, Fred," her blush not getting any better with his words. 

They turned back to Molly, who was gathering up the crowd for the next bit of fun. 

"Well done Fred and Hermione! You got it on the pin, and with a show! Honorable mentions to Bill and Ron, Remus and Percy for tipping the pin, and George and Ginny for their aerial acrobatics. Up next, we're going to have an egg and spoon race on brooms!" Hermione's face paled a bit while every quidditch player's face brightened. "Now there are some rules. One of the pair will be the driver, and the other will be holding the spoon in their mouth with an egg in it. No sticking charms allowed! You have to fly together from one end of the pitch to the other without your egg falling. Everyone is going to go all at once so whoever completes the task fastest wins the game! Now, I'll give you all a minute to sort out who's flying and who's holding the spoon." 

Angelina and Neville, Charlie and Tonks, Lee and Luna, Harry and Fleur, and Fred and Hermione all easily decided that Angelina, Charlie, Lee, Harry, and Fred were flying. Remus and Percy just decided to flip a coin, and Remus ended up as the flier. However, Bill and Ron and George and Ginny did not have an easy decision. 

“Bill! Comeon, I actually played quidditch! If you want to win so bad, then shouldn’t I be flying and you hold the spoon?” Ron’s voice was heavy with exasperation. 

“Nope, I’m claiming big brother privilege, I’m flying, you’re holding the spoon.” 

“You’re being mental, that’s what. Let me fly, I want to beat them just as bad as you do!” 

“Ron, I don’t think you know what’s at stake here, I NEED to win, and I’m flying.”

“I get it, and I’m trying to help! Harry is a ridiculously good flier, I’ve seen it! He even outflew a Hungarian Horntail! Let me fly, and we’ll have the best chance at beating him.”

Bill huffed, and threw up his hands, “Fine! I’ll trust your flying abilities. I’ll be the silly one with the spoon.” 

“Bill… was this because you wouldn’t look cool with a spoon in your mouth?”

“Shut up.”

Ron shook his head, “Mental!”

Ginny and George had a different question, to puzzle through... did the chaser or beater positions mean you were a more steady flyer.  
“Gin, it’s almost dead even as to whether a beater or a chaser would be better at this game. We both have the strength to keep the broom steady, and not drop the egg. I just think you’d be better and holding on to things as a chaser, so you should do the spoon.”

“George, really, that makes no sense whatsoever. Chasers use their arms, not their mouths. And I’ll be better at flying through a packed pitch, since we’re all going at once. You weren’t usually in the thick of things. Plus, I know you have absolutely no problem making a fool of yourself. You get the spoon, I’ll fly.”

“I could just pull the big brother card.”

“Not happening.”

“Actually, yeah, no, I am. Cause you’re lighter and smaller, if I’m holding the spoon in front, the broom will be off balance.”

Ginny pouted, “Bollocks, that actually makes sense. Fine! You win, I’ll hold the spoon.”

George threw up a fist in victory with a hissed yes, and joined the rest of the crew who were already lined up with their brooms and spoons. Hermione was back to being tense again. 

“Hermione, you ok, love?” Fred asked quietly. 

“I’ll be happy when this game is over,” she responded tersely. 

“Right, not a big flier. So, if it helps, this isn’t necessarily about speed, it’s more about how steady we stay. Cause if I go too fast and the egg drops, well we’ve missed the target then. I promise I won’t go too high, and no outrageous maneuvers.” 

“Promise, Fred?”

“It goes against my nature, but I’ll do it for you.”

Hermione mentally cursed as the damn blush came back. What was going on with her today? Not enough sleep, that had to be it. Nothing whatsoever to do with Fred being sweet and… no, not at all, just sleep deprived. 

Arthur called out to the crowd, “Alright everyone, mount up! Spoon in mouth, egg on.”

Everyone was ready to kick off. 

“Just breathe Hermione, I got you,” Fred snaked his arms around her waist and held onto the broom in front of her. She started feeling nerves in her gut. She took a deep breath, but it didn’t seem to help the butterflies in her stomach. She really needed to get more sleep.

Arthur started the countdown, “Ready everyone, steady… and GO!”

Everyone rose into the air, and Lee just couldn’t help but fall into his old commentating role even as he was participating. 

“And we’re off! G & G Weasley and the Triwizard team rising high above the pack, trying to get clear of the field, possibly a risky move, don’t want to upset your egg! Bill and Ron and Fred and Hermione staying low, while we’re joined by Remus and Percy, Angelina and Neville, and Charlie and Tonks in the middle. The Triwizard champions taking an early lead, did anyone think that Harry shouldn’t be using his Firebolt? Bad form, unsporting! Charlie and Tonks seem to be pulling out of the middle towards the Boy-Who-Did-In-Snakeface in a small burst of speed. They’re catching up, but no! Tonks drops the egg and they are out of the running! Now Ron and Bill are accelerating steady, I hear the newlyweds have a wager, wonder what it is that’s got them so competitive? Fred and Hermione, and Remus and Percy maintaining pace, that strategy may pay off in the end! Slow and steady, yes? G and G pushing to catch up to the Triwizards champions, really that pair up seems truly unsporting, are we sure this was a random draw? And now the high teams are neck and neck as they reach the end of the pitch, with Ron and Bill, Angelina and Neville and your faithful commentators not far behind. By the way Angelina, smashing flying, wonder if you’d like a pint sometime-” 

“LEE! Get your own woman!” George shouted down at him. 

“I can defend myself! Lee, shove it! Neville, hold steady!” and Angelina carefully swerved into Lee and Luna’s flight path, causing them to pull up short and Luna dropped their egg with a splat, and Neville managed to keep theirs on the spoon.

“Ha!” Angelina flew past them to catch back up and prepare to make the turn. 

“Lee, you shouldn’t let the nargles distract you, we would have finished second if you hadn’t,” Luna scolded gently. 

“Yes yes Luna, but I’ve always preferred commentary anyway. So! Back to the race! G and G and the Triwizards have made the turn successfully, bit of a tricky spot there, and are starting to head back. Ron and Bill starting to turn around, and Angelina and Neville just behind them. Looks like the slow and steady crew isn’t quite there yet, but they haven’t lost their eggs, so can we really judge? Ron and Bill made the turn successfully, and now picking up speed, but Angelina and Neville made that turn right quick without losing the egg. They seem to be gaining a bit on Ron and Bill. G and G and the Triwizards neck and neck, now looks like Harry and Fleur are pulling ahead, no, now it’s the red heads, now it’s the Triwizards. This is going to be close folks, who’s going to win?” 

George and Ginny and Harry and Fleur were neck and neck. But one pulled ahead by a hair at the last second… 

“And the Triwizards have done it! Harry and Fleur pull ahead at the end for the win! George and Ginny are in second, and Angelina and Neville come in third! Good race everyone! This is Lee Jordan, signing off!” 

Everyone flew back to the start laughing at Lee’s antics, and feeling energized from the flight. 

Fleur slid up to Bill, “Oh zis is exciting, non? We each ‘ave a win, making zings very eenteresting, mon amour.” She walked her fingers up his chest and tapped him on the nose, “But truly, I don’t know if I want to win or lose Bill. Both ‘ave zeir… advantages,” she pressed herself closer to Bill as she spoke. He grabbed her with a growl and lifted her as she squeaked in surprise. 

“Oi you two, save it for later!” the twins exclaimed.

Bill’s hands slid down and landed on Fleur’s bum, “I can’t help I have a fit wife!”

“And I cannot ‘elp I ‘ave such a brave, ‘andsome ‘usband,” she punctuated her statement with kisses on each of Bill’s cheeks.

The twins, Lee, and Ginny all mimed retching at the show of affection. Molly smiled in satisfaction. So far, it seemed her idea was working, everyone seemed to be having fun and smiling after all the loss of the war. 

Molly stepped up, “Alright my dears, last up, we have the three legged race! We are going to use a sticking charm to stick your inside legs together, and the pair of you have to get from one end of the pitch to the other. First one there wins!”

They all lined up at the end of the pitch, and sticking charms were applied to each pair. 

Fred looked down at Hermione, “Ready?” 

She looked back up at him, “Ready Freddy!” Fred laughed and draped an arm around Hermione’s shoulder as they turned front, ready to go. 

Arthur gave the signal, and everyone leapt off the starting line. Bill and Ron were a bit over eager, immediately falling and Tonks' lack of coordination pulled Charlie down fairly quickly as well. It might have been slightly strategic on her part. She and Remus did have a plan, after all! Remus and Percy established a rhythm and started making good time down the pitch, well matched in height as they were. They slowed down a bit when Remus noticed his wife and Charlie’s difficulties. Considering their goals, he was curious to see what she was up to. 

“Remus, you can figure out what they’re up to later, let’s go!” Percy huffed and tried to drag the werewolf along. He refocused on the task and hand, and they continued forward.

Ginny and George were moving along, athletic ability helping, while Harry and Fleur’s height difference was slowing them down. Lee and Luna were running into the same problem, but Angelina and Neville weren’t having that bad a time of it. Angelina’s long legs brought her closer in line with Neville, even with his growth spurt during the war. 

Fred and Hermione seemed to be towards the front of the pack. They kept pace calling out which leg was going. 

“Inside!” said Fred. 

“Outside!” said Hermione.

“Inside!” 

“Outside!”

“Inside!” 

“Outside!” 

“Faster Hermione, we got this!” 

They put their head down and picked up the pace. 

“Inside!” 

“Outside!”

“Inside!” 

“Outside!” 

They kept pushing the tempo, and soon, they were almost running. Before they knew it, they were almost neck and neck with Remus and Percy, the early front runners. 

“Come on Hermione, we got this!” Hermione laughed and they pushed a little harder, pulling ahead for a few moments, but just before the end of the pitch, they got out of sync, and fell down. Fred turned, so Hermione landed on top of him, and he took the brunt of their little tumble. 

“Oof! Oh Fred, you alright?” Hermione’s eyes were bright and her face flushed with exertion. 

“Yeah, love, no harm done,” Fred replied with a laugh, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Hermione found herself lost in them without even realizing it. Their faces started moving closer, but the moment was lost when the cheering of Remus and Percy celebrating their win broke through the haze. Hermione immediately scrambled upright as she cancelled the sticking charm. Maybe this couldn’t be written off as a lack of sleep. She really ought to start considering other options… even if those options were a little scary to think about. 

The rest of the contestants made their way to the side of the pitch where Molly and Arthur were waiting. 

“Huzzah Percy and Remus for a race well run! Now, this was mostly just for fun, but the three winning teams will get first pass at the buffet during the feasting tonight.” Molly thought that was a worthy prize indeed at a Weasley function. “Now, there’s sandwiches and tea in the kitchen if anyone wants it, but a bit before the sun fully sets, we’re going to gather together and light the bonfires. You all have about an hour and half, so plenty of time for a snack and a rest.” 

Hermione hurried inside. She needed room to think. Fred watched her run off. He could chase her now, but there would be time later. Clearly she was unsettled, but he could be patient. After the ritual, he’d sort this energy between them out with her. 

~~~

The sun had sunk to the edge of the horizon. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Remus lit the three small bonfires, arranged in a triangle. In the center, a small table was set up with candles, incense, and bowls with various substances. A braided loaf of bread, some fruits from the orchard, vegetables from the garden, a large glass of wine, and three small glasses of firewhisky were also present. The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and their guests all began to gather, each with a sheaf of wheat, or a small bouquet of herbs or flowers. They stood in a circle, marked by flower petals. Molly stood at the table in the center, and began the ritual. 

“Witches and Wizards, we have gathered here this Lammas night to give thanks, not only for the bounty of our first harvest, but we also give thanks to the peace that has finally flourished from our efforts. We have toiled, and sacrificed, and fought, and now we are ready to lay down our swords, and reap the peace and harmony we have yearned for so long.” Molly grabbed one of the bowls, which was filled with grass seed. “First we honor the Earth Mother, the source of all life and magic. The Earth was here before us, and she will be here after us, so she is who we give to first.” Molly reached into the bowl, and spread the contents on the ground around the circle. She then knelt down to touch the ground, and everyone knelt down with her. She called out, “Earth Mother, we love and honor you.”

The assembled responded, “Earth Mother, we love and honor you.”

Everyone stood, and Remus came to the center, Molly taking his place in the circle. 

Remus lit a stick of incense, then began to speak slowly as he paced around the circle, “Close your eyes. Children of Earth breathe deep. Remember your roots. They run deep in this place. They run deep in your lives. They stretch out and intertwine with your family and friends. Turn your thoughts inward, and find your magical core. Find the spark of magic in your heart, and let it sink into the Earth. Into your roots, intertwined with those you love, and let it flow and mingle. Breathe in, breathe out, and sink deeper into the Earth, to the deep waters of the well. Breathe in, and draw up the deep, cooling energy of the well, of the Earth. Breath out, and let it flow back down your roots. Breathe in, and let the cool energy of the deep wells join your core. Allow your magic to ebb and flow with your breath, and turn your attention upwards to the heavens. To the sun, moon, and stars. Stretch your magic upwards, and allow yourself to soak in the light of the heavens. Feel the warmth and light shine on you, and draw that energy into your magic.The warmth of the heavens joining with the coolness of the deep wells in your center, filling you up and connecting you to the Earth and sky, and to your loved ones. The magic within is connected to the magic around you, and we are all connected to each other.”

As Remus spoke, Hermione could tangibly feel the magic swirling through her. She could feel the others as she let her magic flow out from her. Ron and Harry on either side of her felt like home. They were so very familiar, it almost felt like her own magic. Her kindred spirits and best friends. She let it flow further and felt Ginny, bright and fierce, but welcoming as well. Molly and Arthur felt almost like a hug, like she would always be safe with them. George and Fred were almost indistinguishable. While both seemed colorful and brash to her perception, George was cooler colors and Fred was warmer. But the other subtle difference was that Fred’s seemed to be reaching towards her magic. When they connected, she didn’t feel safe, but rather almost exhilarated. There was a challenge to it, but it wasn’t hostile. It felt like a dare, playful, and intriguing. She definitely wanted more. As Remus finished, she slowly came back to herself, but the thread of connection to Fred was still there. 

Remus went back and took his place in the circle, and Bill stepped into the center. He spoke of the Kindred, who all came from the Earth Mother in the beginning. First he honored the Ancestors, the ones who came before, and the ancestors not just of blood, but of chosen family. He lit more incense. Then he picked up a bowl of sunflower seeds, and spread it across the ground in offering to the Nature Spirits, the one who walked this plane with them He spoke of creatures both magical and mundane, of all shapes and sizes. Finally, he took a small dish of oil with herbs in it, and he spoke of the Shining Ones. The bright ones who guide and watch over all. The dish of oil and herbs was poured into one of the bonfires, which flared slightly.  
Bill stepped back into the circle, and Arthur approached the table, picking up the first glass of firewhiskey. He raised the glass high, and his voice carried. “Yngvi-Freyr, Lord of the Harvest. Guardian of the sacred wheatfield. We call to you this night when we honor the first harvest. The first fruits of our labors. We invite you to celebrate with us.” He poured the firewhiskey into the first bonfire, flames flaring high in the sky. He picked up the second glass of liquor. “Yngvi-Freyr, Lord of Frith. Lord of the hearth, of hospitality, and community. Frith is the building of community. It is supporting your friends, family, and neighbors. It is honoring your commitments, and considering others in your actions. We gather in frith and family in your honor.” Arthur poured the second glass into the next bonfire, and picked up the final glass. “Yngvi-Freyr, Lord of Peace. When you married your wife Gerd, you gave up your sword. Your sword could fight on it’s own, but you valued her more, and gave it up without hesitation. We bring gifts in the hopes that our peace is long lasting.” He emptied the glass into the last bonfire. “Hail Yngvi-Frey!”

“ Hail Yngvi-Frey!” Everyone responded with a gusto. The air felt charged. 

Arthur picked up the fruits and vegetables. “We offer the first of our harvest to Yngvi-Freyr, in the hopes that it continues to be bountiful.” The produce went into the fires and he called out, “Hail Yngvi-Freyr!” The assembled responded in turn. 

Arthur took his bundle of wheat, and held it up, “Each of you have your own sheaf of wheat and herbs. Take this, and think of all your good wishes and hopes for the coming season. When you’re ready, step forward and give it to the flames to carry your prayers to the gods.” He held it close to his heart, kissed it, and threw it in the fire. 

One by one, everyone tossed their bundle into the fire. By chance or by magic, Fred and Hermione went up at the same time. He caught her gaze through the flames, and gave a wink as he tossed his in. She smiled, and tossed her bundle in shortly after. 

After everyone was done, Molly came into the center again, and picked up the bread and the wine. “Yngvi-Freyr, we have gifted you, and in the old ways, a gift calls for a gift. Yngvi-Freyr, we ask that you bless this wine and this loaf, so we may all share in your blessings.” Molly raised both the bread and wine high, and held them up. She cried, “Behold the Blessings of Lammas!” 

“Behold the Blessings of Lammas!”

Molly put the bread back where she found it, and took a small sip from the cup. She then walked to the circle, and passed the cup to Arthur. He took his sip, and handed it back to Molly, who proceeded to bring the cup to everyone for a small sip. Hermione felt a warmth when she took her sip, but it quickly dissipated. Once everyone had their sip, Molly put the cup down, and picked the bread up. 

“Everyone, come and grab a small piece of bread. We’ll need to take it to a spot towards the edge of the property and leave it there. The blessed bread will help strengthen the wards and add additional protection. After that, we’ll feast!” Everyone cheered, and they all came in to complete their final task. They all grabbed bits of bread, Tonks grabbing Charlie and dragging him with her, Remus trailing behind, laughing at her impatience. Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina, and Harry and Ginny also paired off and disappeared into the yard.

Fred grabbed his piece, then immediately went looking for Hermione. 

“Got your bit of bread, love?” Fred asked. 

“Yes-” 

“Great, come with me,” Fred grabbed Hermione’s hand and led her away from everyone else. 

“Fred! What’s going on?” Hermione followed without much protest. 

“Just wait, I have a good spot for the bread.”

The two traipsed through the yard hand in hand, neither making an effort to let go. Fred took them past the pitch and towards the edge of the orchards. 

“Here, this is perfect.”

“Ok, what makes this so perfect Fred?”

“Mostly the fact that no one would come out this far ‘cause they want to get to the feasting before Ronnikins.”

“Fred, really, there’s plenty of food!”

“But he is a bottomless pit.”

Hermione frowned, “Ok maybe you’re a little right, but I think you’re exaggerating.”

“Ha! The Brightest Witch of her Age said I was right!” 

“You are very conveniently leaving off some key points there, I also said you were exaggerating-”

Fred let go of her hand to place a finger on her lips, “Shhh, don’t be silly, you still said I was right. Counts for something.”

His finger on her lips brought back all the feelings from earlier during the games. She reached up and grabbed his wrist and gently pulled it away from her mouth. 

“Fred?”

“Yeah?”

“During the ritual… while Remus was speaking… Did you feel any connections?”

Fred’s teasing smile softened a bit. “That part was kinda brilliant. I could feel my twin’s magic. It was truly something special.”

“That’s amazing Fred. I could feel Harry and Ron, and your parents… but,” Hermione paused, gathered her Gryffindor bravery, and kept going, “I also found you and George, and while both were similar, they weren’t the same to me. And it almost felt like…”

“Like what love?” Fred stepped a little closer to her.

She dropped her eyes, “Everyone’s magic felt different. Yours gave me a feeling of challenge and daring, and once we started to intertwine, you or your magic didn’t want to let go. It felt like we were still connected after, like a thread between us was there.”

He tilted her chin back up and looked her in the eyes, “You're right. I didn’t want to let you go. Never thought I’d get a chance, timing wasn’t right, didn’t think you were interested in the Hogwarts drop out. I was so excited when we got paired up for the games earlier. Thought I might get to test the waters, see where you were at.”

“See where I’m at?” 

“Yeah love, see if you’d want to maybe get a butterbeer together. Just us.”

“Oh! How long has this been going on?” 

“What, me fancying you?”

She blushed again, this blushing business was getting out of control! “Yes Fred… I had no idea.”

“After we left Hogwarts, and all of you came into the shop. When you said the daydream charms were brilliant magic. Hearing you call my inventions brilliant was tops, and after that, I kept thinking about you more and more. Wondered what else I could get you to think was brilliant. Then there was the whole war thing, and we both had our issues-”

“I think being crushed by a wall and miraculously only having a single scar a souvenir is a bit more than an issue. I know you’re still having nightmares.”

“So are you, love, but that’s not the point. Point is, it wasn’t good timing, but we survived, and I thought today I could see if you might think about me as much as I’ve thought about you.”

“Oddly enough… At first I kept putting my reactions off to sleep deprivation. Which is so silly, I know. But it made sense to me. And at the very least, I think I’d like to have that butterbeer together.”

Fred smiled, “I guess it’s a start, yeah?”

“Mmhmm. Now, let's place our bread, and head back. Maybe you and I could sit together?”

“Absolutely,” Fred said with a grin. 

They walked a few feet away from each other and placed their bits down. Fred walked over to her and offered his arm in excessively gallant fashion, which caused Hermione to giggle, and they walked back arm in arm. 

~~~

The tables groaned with seasonal dishes, Molly had truly out did herself. There were salads of all kinds, breads and pies, grilled meats, and fresh fruit tarts, all showcasing the bounty and abundance of the harvest season. Fred ceded there was plenty of food, and Hermione was right. They found an unoccupied little spot, and Hermione conjured a blanket for them to sit on. They ate in relative silence, but kept trading glances. Fred would steal bits off her plate, much to her chagrin, and it became a game, to see if he could. At one point, he looked over her shoulder, and asked if that was a dragon in the woods. Hermione’s head whipped around to see nothing, but when she turned back, her peach pie had a bite out of it. 

“Fred Weasley!”

“What! It worked!” 

“You have perfectly good food on your plate!” 

“But snitching yours is so much fun!”

She pouted, but couldn’t help a smile breaking though.

“See! Hermione you think it’s a little fun.”

“Maybe, but it’s still annoying.”

“Want a bite of mine to make up for it?” 

She nodded and went to move her fork towards his plate, but he was faster. He grabbed a bite of pie on his own fork, and held it up for her. 

“May I?”

She nodded, and he moved his fork towards her mouth. She leaned forward and took the bite, eyes meeting and she noticed how focused on her they were. Without breaking eye contact, she chewed and swallowed. 

“Fred you might be onto something.”

“What’s that?” 

“Food from other people’s plates taste better.” 

Fred laughed, “That’s twice in one night I’ve gotten your approval!” 

She smiled, “Don’t expect it all the time.”

“I think I’ll win you over to my way of thinking on lots of things.”

“Is that so?”

He swiped another bite of her pie. 

“Absolutely. And you won’t regret a single second.”

He was smiling and so was she. She hadn’t felt so calm and at ease, while also feeling exhilarated at the same time. They started leaning in closer, like magnets, when George rushed up to their blanket. 

“Freddie! The fireworks, Lee and I almost have them set up!”

Fred looked at Hermione, “Hold that thought love, I’ll be right back.” 

She nodded as they ran off. She didn’t have to wait long for the first firework to go up in the air. As more and more sparks of all colors in all sorts of shapes filled the sky, Fred returned, and sat next to her, arm slung around her shoulders. 

“Fred?”

“Yeah Hermione?” 

She turned to face him, “This is brilliant.”

Fred grinned, and went for it. He leaned his head down, and kissed her. He pulled back after a moment, and she raised her hand to his cheek. She rubbed it with her thumb, and pulled him back for another. As the fireworks continued, they kept softly kissing, and were lost in their own little world. They didn’t notice Molly watching them. She was quietly excited, watching their burgeoning love story bear it’s first fruits. A Blessed Lammas indeed.


End file.
